


It's On You

by purpleandgreen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Silly, bit of nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleandgreen/pseuds/purpleandgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble inspired by a pic of Bruce and Tony on the Avengers 2 set... http://www.flicksandbits.com/2014/07/16/8-new-avengers-age-of-ultron-images-showcase-quicksilver-scarlett-witch-thor/73400/avengers-age-of-ultron-mark-ruffalo-robert-downey-jr-bruce-banner-tony-stark/</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's On You

“Ah.” Said Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

“Um” Said Bruce Banner, genius, recluse, giant green rage monster.

They were both staring at the smoking hole in the wall of Avengers Tower.

“It’s on you.” Said Tony.

“No way.” Said Bruce.

“You calibrated the lasers.”

“And you recalibrated them.”

“You designed them.”

“You built them.”

“Hmm….” Tony frowned. He was used to problem solving, but the new robots he and Dr Banner were building were proving particularly tricky to control. He’d never had such difficulties with a project – that is– nothing he’d ever admit to.

“Tony!” A female voice called from outside the lab.

“Shit! It’s Pepper! Bruce! Go and stand in front of the hole! 

“What?” 

“Oh, you know how she was after the last time. Just hide that hole!”

Bruce stepped across the debris and stood nonchalantly in front of the gaping hole, his curls moving gently in the now incoming breeze.

“You’re not wide enough!” hissed Tony,” Hold open your lab coat!”

“What?”

“Hold open your lab coat to cover it up!”

Bruce now stood awkwardly holding his lab coat open as if to catch the breeze.

“Casually!”

“How can I do this casually?” Hissed back Bruce.

“I don’t know, like you’re…”

A figure entered the lab, but it wasn’t Pepper, it was Steve Rogers, leader of the team, better known as Captain America.

“Everything alright in here?” 

The tall blond man looked suspiciously round the lab, “Miss Potts said she heard an explosion?” He wrinkled his nose, “Is that smoke?”

“No” said Tony.

“Yes” said Bruce.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Uh… yeah. Come on Bruce you might as well ‘fess up”.

“Er, what?”

“Bruce has started smoking.”

“What?”

“Yeah, come on Bruce, you might as well tell Superman here that you’ve turned into the evil Nick O’Teen deadliest of supervillains…”

“Is this true Dr?” Steve looked skeptical.

“I uh… yeah, well you know, it helps with the stress….” Bruce said lamely

“You know those things will kill you, and it’s not a good example for the Avengers to be setting?”

“Yeah Bruce,” teased Tony, “You’re setting a terrible example for the young. What are you thinking?” 

Captain America, Steve Rogers, perfect specimen of manhood looked at them both with high suspicion. Then sighed and left the lab.

Outside, Stark Industries CEO Pepper Potts was waiting. “I’ve called the construction company, how bad is it?”

Rogers shrugged, “You’d better call the glaziers too.”

Pepper sighed, “Did Tony come up with his usual bullshit? Sorry Steve…”

Steve winced, he still wasn’t used to women using bad language, “Yeah,” His mouth quirked, “Told me Banner had started smoking.”

“Lamest excuse ever… I’ll get on to the glaziers then, thank you Steve.”

From inside the lab, she could still hear Bruce and Tony squabbling.


End file.
